Fearless: book one
by jaspersbabe4ever
Summary: It's sophmore year at BOCD UPPERSCHOOL and the PC are still ruling the social scene, but when the Soccer boys suddenly take an interest in them AGAIN after a year of ignoring each other, can relationships be fixed? or will they fall even farther apart under the weight of status, look's, money and everything else. scandal,lies,cheating,sex,and abuse await you.Rating is a min.
1. Preview

Its sophomore year and suddenly the briarwood boys are trying to get all friendly with the pretty committee again, in a town where scandal is on every corner, money CAN buy anything and Looks trump personality can these 10 A-list teen's survive, or will they crash and burn?

**FEARLESS STARRING…**

_**The Pretty Committee**_

_**Massie Block:**_ Still Gorgeous, Still trendsetting, Finally 15, only problem is Massie's out take on love has seemed to diminish to, well, nothing after her family crashes and burns when her father leaves. Can a new face on the social scene change that? And is that face really all that new?

_**Alicia Rivera**_: This sexy Latina is SO ready for sophomore year, so why is she physically shaking-or better yet for WHOM is she physically shaking. Josh Hotz that's who but after the scars he left on her heart, can she forgive him? Or will she just have to forget him? And who says he'll settle down anyway?

_**Dylan Marvil**_: 0. that's her size as of the end of this summer ZERO! Finally Dylan feels confident and is SO ready to snag a new guy- and get revenge on that pig-texting jerk. Oh and what better way to get revenge then to make the jerk fall in love with you-but what if Dylan falls back? UH OH!

_**Kristen Gregory**_: After the girl soccer team was disbanded to get money for the MALE soccer uniforms, Kristen goes to war with the Boy soccer team, she wants IT disbanded. Too bad she doesn't realize her Boyfriend is captain tell AFTER it happens.

_**Claire Lyons**_: Wants to lay low for sophomore year, too bad she forgets that when you're a part of the pretty committee, LOW does not exist.

_**The Briarwood boys turned BOCD (upper school) boys.**_

_**Derrick Harrington**_: Is not the butt shaking 7th grader he once was, too bad the girl he's been pining over for the last 3 years doesn't even remember him now that he' s back from Brooklyn

_**Josh Hotz**_: Misses Alicia likes crazy- but he doesn't want to hurt her again (his car couldn't take another trip to the auto shop) and he know's that he like's hook up's too much to settle down. Yet. But will Alicia be there when he's finally ready?

_**Chris Plovert**_: Dylan comes back sexier than ever and now Chris realizes his mistake-why would a girl he bullied for months ever date him now?

_**Kemp Hurley**_: Kemp and Kristen, Kristen and Kemp, Kemp and ? When his coach gives him an ultimatum-Kristen or the team.

_**Cam Fisher**_: Freshman year changed Cam; He broke up with Claire when Nikki Dalton or the camp tramp as the PC call her showed up. Now he's realized his mistake, but is it too late?

_**Ten teens**_

_**5 broken relationships**_

_**Too many fights**_

_**A WHOLE FREAKIN LOT OF DRAMA**_

_**Await you**_

_**READ ON!**_

XOXO

TotallyAlpha


	2. Mine and Bust your windows

**_Follow Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, and Cam Fisher as they nevagate there way through the last years of highschool in a place where looks trump personality and Money trumps everything else. These girls and boys have history- will it repeat?_**

_**XOXO**_

_**TotallyAlpha3**_

* * *

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**_  
_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

_**MPOV**_

"Why do we bother with love if it never last?" I asked Alicia who sat across from me at flo's diner in Brooklyn, New York. Flo's was a long way

from our home in Westchester-a town filled with sex,greed,lies,heart break , vanity, and money. Yep, money topped everything of course don't

take my bitterness for indifference- I ruled over the social scene in Westchester- Alpha of the most popular clique in town, the pretty committee

otherwise known as the PC. I had just spent the night conferting my mom, Kendra Block, as she spent the night weeping after my father,

William Block, left us-yelling at her on the way out. Alicia was a Spanish beauty and she came from old money which was only half the reason

she was my beta and my closest friend- tied only with Claire Lyons, the towns good girl turned bad. Alicia flipped her long, wavy, dark hair over

her shoulders and looked at her reflection in a bejeweled YSL compact, examining her tanish olive skin town and puckering her heart shaped

lips to re-apply her pink, frozen yogurt flavored, knock off glossip girl lip gloss. "Mass, you and I both know that's not true. Love is everywhere-

you just have to look in the right places." Alicia smiled sweetly towards me, trying to improve my mood. "When did you become a hippy-better

yet when did you become…SWEET?" I joked questioningly. "I'm taking a yoga class to improve my flexibility for dance, can you believe that

Skye bitch said I was too stiff?" She notified me huffing at the end and crossing her arms over her chest. "Now there's the bitch I know and

love" I laughed, Alicia pretended to grumble before joining in, but then she suddenly stopped. "Check out the cutie over _there_" she said

pointedly. "I'm done with _**cuties**_ I'd die if I ended up like my parents. They used to be so in love." I sighed not bothering to look. "Girl, all you

need is a good hook up-and don't go all emo on me, okay? What would we do without every ones favorite alpha?" Alicia tried to assure me. I

laughed-almost forgetting about my parents failing-or already failed marriage. I opened my mouth to speak but Alicia shushed me, I glared at

her but she just shrugged, "don't kill me, alright? But hottie mchottie's coming over". Ugh. I turned my head to look forward and ignored the

new presence at my table. "What can I get you ladies today?" The boy asked smoothly. Was he seriously using that dumb pick up line on us? I

flipped my silky brown hair over my shoulders. "Are you pro-tractor" I asked simply. "Uh... No" Mr. Guy said back confused. "Then why are you

using lines on us?" I snapped back. I expected anger, embarrassment, even tears instead I got laughter. "What are you laughing-" I was cut off

when I looked up to the most beautiful shade of brown eyes and a crazy beautiful smile. They were attached to a strong jaw, gorgeous shaggy

blonde hair that hung in his eyes and a tall, handsome build. I choked on my words, yes MASSIE BLOCK choked on her words-crazy I know.

"Actually miss, I work here-hence the Mapron" He said to me smirking, as if I where some dumb child, I went to snap back at him but Alicia

interrupted again. "Mapron? What's a mapron?" She asked quizzically, "a Man apron duh!" I snapped at her but when I saw the look of hurt on

her face, I sent her an apologetic glance. "A lot of people don't get that, I'm Derrick by the way. Derrick Harrington-now, what are you

ordering" Derrick smiled at me appreciatively, my heart fluttered and sank to the bottom of my stomach, I cursed myself, _**NO! Massie! No **_

_**fluttering! No feelings! **_Acknowledging his question both Alicia and I looked over the menu.

Cheese Burger - _**EW**_

Double Cheese burger- _**MORE LIKE DOUBLE EW!**_

Chili Dog- _**UHM. DISGUST.**_

Both Massie and Alicia met each other's glances at the same time. Massie sent Alicia a look that said, "Why did we even come here? My dog

eats healthier then this", Alicia countered with a look that said "uh, because you wanted to get as far away from Westchester as possible

without leaving state". Massie sighed loudly and looked up to meet the glaring eyes of There extremely hot waiter. "Look, I have other

customers so if you Upper East Side queens could hurry it up" Derrick grumbled tapping his foot. "Number one- we are so NAWT from the upper

east side-Westchester actually, which isn't even in the city, number two- Alicia where so out of here" She called already half way out of her

seat, Alicia followed amidietly- too bad Massie didn't see her slide a paper unto the table that read…

_**THIS IS THE GIRL I WAS WITH'S NUMBER**_

_**723-908-7354**_

_**CALL HER ;)**_

_**-Alicia **_

* * *

_**You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

_**DPOV**_

I'm a sophomore in high school; I've been working at Flo's part time, waiting tables for a long time. Sense I and my Mom traded in

Westchester's glamour for Brooklyn's grit, we left the small town and never looked back. I saw the girl the minute she entered the old fashioned

café and was sure of two things. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen- with high cheekbones and rosy cheeks, Bright Amber colored

eyes that seemed to be narrowed at someone her entire stay except when she laughed (which happened to be the most beautiful sound _**ever**_),

And Long, perfectly wavy brownish hair that was a color he just couldn't put a finger on- Brown, but such a spectacular shade of brown he

wasn't sure how to describe it, and lastly he was sure that her and her friend didn't belong. She oozed confidence and it was obvious that both

her and her friend came from money, and not just because of the Ferrari parked outside the small café. The girl's friend was beautiful too, but

in a different way, she was obviously Latina and was no doubt my friend, Josh's type. The other girl though, the one that seemed to lead the

Latina one in everything was definitely my type. So I couldn't help but be ecstatic when I opened the note from the Latina girl who I now could

identify as Alicia. My hope for today was for the hours tell 5 to pass quickly so I could run home and give the girl of my dreams a call.

* * *

_**I bust the windows out your car**_

_** And no it didn't mend my broken heart**_

_** I'll probably always have these ugly scars**_

_** But right now I don't care about that part**_

_**-Jazmine Sullivan**_

_**APOV**_

I knew in a way it was wrong to give Massie's number to someone she didn't really know- but you could practically see the chemistry they have,

and Since Landon left with no explanation last summer- My best friend in the whole world had been a flight risk with a fear of falling. All I

wanted to do was help-and so hopefully, even though it's a long shot, Derrick could heal her. Of course I had love issues of my own to think of-

Josh. Beautiful, sweet, and totally unattainable Josh. It wasn't even a look thing- Alicia could have been a Victoria secret model if she wanted

to. She dressed the part too, always head to toe in designer gear just like the rest of the PC. At the moment Alicia lounged by the pool in a blue

and white monokini with a lacy blue bow right below her ample chest, she stretched her long tan legs across the white strappy lawn chairs. She

new deep down why Josh was unattainable- he was a heart breaker and she had "been there done that" with him before. She wasn't willing to

go back, at least not yet- Last summer had shattered her into a million pieces. Alicia sighed remembering that night

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**End of the year parties at Kemp Hurley's house always rocked, they always creased the top, they were always the most **_

_**anticipated bash of the year- Music blasting along with a live band, booze, and everyone was more than happy to be extra crazy **_

_**because school was finally out for the summer. Alicia had arrived dressed to impress in a short, azul blue, Marc by Marc Jacobs **_

_**skirt and a slinky off the shoulder baby blue top by Stella McCartney. She sported 7-inch sky high black Prada heels and her long**_

_** dark hair was brushed into a messy bun with a black head band completing her look. Alicia was at the right of Massie who was **_

_**also stunning in her assemble, with Dylan to Massie's right and Kristen and Kuh-laire flanking Dylan and Alicia's sides, every one **_

_**made way when they walked in- to the beat of when I grow up by the pussy cat dolls, Massie had told the girls. While the other **_

_**girls circulated the room-working it, Alicia made her way over to what she saw as a mop of silky brown hair-Josh her beautiful **_

_**boyfriend Josh. They where the school's it couple besides Landon and Massie, Kristen and Kemp in a close second. The only **_

_**problem was that at the moment Josh didn't seem to her because as she walked towards him, he kept moving forward. That's **_

_**when she realized Josh was with a girl, Alicia recognized her as Allie-rose Singer, a junior year A-lister. What would her **_

_**FRESHMAN boyfriend have to say to a junior, Alicia thought to herself. Josh pulled Allie up the stairs and Alicia waited a moment **_

_**before following-if she got caught he would think she was spying. Alicia followed them all the way to Kemp Hurley's Guest roo**__**m **_

_**and leaned against the door. A few minutes passed and then she heard moaning. NO, Alicia thought to herself, No this couldn't **_

_**be happening. "OH JOSH" Alicia heard Allie's annoyingly nasally voice call. "OH NO SHE DIDN'T" Alicia whispered before **_

_**swinging open the door to find a shirtless Josh on top of a Allie who was only wearing her Bra and Under wear. Allie's legs were **_

_**wrapped around him and his face was buried between her chest while she moaned and groaned. It sickened Alicia; her first **_

_**instinct was to throw up- her second to bolt from the room in tears. Then Alicia remembered why she was in the PC- Alicia was **_

_**fierce. "So Josh, I see you've downgraded" Alicia called across the room. Josh's head snapped in her direction so fast she was **_

_**sure he had gotten whip lash, she giggled at that. Josh tore away from Allie and shot up towards Alicia in mere seconds. "Alicia! **_

_**It's not what it looks like" Josh said hurriedly, trying to sooth the situation. "Oh so you weren't about to have sex with some **_

_**whore who's two years older then you?" Alicia asked smirking " no, I mean it wasn't-It wasn't like that Alicia, you know you're **_

_**my number one girl" Josh told her stepping closer. Alicia flamed, narrowing her eyes " you're not my pimp Josh, the problem **_

_**with number one is that there are too many numbers after it-I'm going to find a guy who will make me his one and only since **_

_**you can't seem to do that" Alicia yelled, Her face becoming red- and even still beautiful then. "You know what Alicia I don't really**_

_** give a fuck. You act all tough now but as soon as I leave you'll go crying to your little bitchy friends." Josh yelled back at her. "I **_

_**know you don't give a fuck-you never did, you think with you penis and not with your heart so you know what? I'm done, Do me**_

_** one last favor though, don't bother calling tonight infact-forget my number "Alicia screamed at him before turning on her heels **_

_**and letting the tears fall quickly. Alicia drove to his house in an angry daze of tears and fury, Grabbing the wooden bat she kept**_

_** in her back seat from her little league days and attaking his new, shiny porshe-his prized posetion she busted the windows out **_

_**his car, She took out the spray paint she had from a prank with the girls and spelled out " CHEATER" , " LIAR" on one side and **_

_**then " MAN-WHORE" on the hood, She took out an old army pocket knife and scratched in " ALICIA" on the rich italian leather. **_

_** Alicia knew it didn't mend her broken heart but at the moment she didn't really care. Alicia knew she would probably always have the ugly scars.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Alicia had tried to forget Josh-she really did, but then they bumped into each other at La Famalia a local classy Italian restaurant this week and

all the old feelings came rushing back. His exact words were "Hey beautiful, haven't seen you around lately-good thing you decided to fall back

into my arms", the boy oozed sexy, he talked sexy, and he could put chase Crawford to shame in the looks (and bank account) department. Oh

and the falling thing was SO NAWT what had happened, She was on her was to the ladies room when out came Josh, Lip stick stains on his

cheek and all, that should have been enough to repulse her (if Olivia Ryan coming out after him with smudged lip stick wasn't enough) but then

again, Alicia was always a sucker for Josh, which sadly meant she was a sucker for heartbreak.

* * *

_**Hey hope you hearted the first chap.! 5 reviews for a second, Tell me what you think please! :) oh and did anyone else catch the connection between Alicia, Josh and Derrington that they haven't even connected themselves? I was so proud of my self because i didn't even do that on purpose :)**_

_**XOXO and READON**_

_**TotallyAlpha**_


	3. Dontcha and Heartbreaker

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_  
_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_  
_**Don't cha?**_  
_**Don't cha?**_  
_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_  
_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_  
_**Don't**_** cha?**  
**Don't**_** cha? **_

_**-The Pussycat Dolls **_

* * *

_**DPOV **_

Dylan had learned to love who she was, the fact that she was now the same size as most of her friends helped too though. Along with the hours

of yoga and relaxation therapy. She would be a knock out-as would the rest of the PC, the first day of sophomore year. Early in the summer

after she had received a text from Chris that read

_**OINK OINK**_

With a picture of a pig under it, she had sworn to get her revenge-and she would. In the best way possible, Dylan would make him lover her

and then break his heart. Served him right anyway. She ran a brush through her pin-straight bright red hair, looked in the mirror, her emerald

green eyes sparkling against her pale, slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a gorgeous grass green skirt from Michael Kors new line- Jewel

that brought out the beautiful green in her eyes, and a silky, lacy white shirt from Burberry. She brushed on red lip gloss and dusted her eye

lids to create that Smokey look. She was ready to go just in time as she heard a honk outside her window. She ran down the stairs not

bothering to say good bye to her mother, who probably already thought she was gone, her 6-inch Jimmy choo's. As she hopped in besides

Kristen there was a chorus of "hey Dyl"s and "what's up". She said nothing though because she was too busy thinking if Plovert, of course there

was one flaw in her plan-Olivia Ryan (who by the way was so obviously always cheating on him) was his girlfriend. Then again this could be a

good thing, you know, as the saying goes- kill to bitches with one heart break. Or something likes that. Yep, Chris would wish his girlfriend was

hot like Dylan, He would wish she was a freak like Dylan, Fun like Dylan he would wish she WAS his girlfriend

* * *

_**Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart**_

_**-Mariah Carey**_

* * *

_**KPOV**_

Kemp and Kristen were the only couple from the PC and BB that where still together. Funny huh. They had been an unlikely match- the player

and the hot book worm, the bad boy and the teacher's pet. They were opposites but they had beat out all the other couples-they had won. So

on the outside there relationship was perfect-He seemed to worship the ground she walked on to an outsider and he showered her with

expensive gifts and compliments sure to the girls he slept with on the side jealous. Yeah you read right. Kemp cheated on Kristen all the

timeand she knew- she wanted to be mad but then he would buy her some ten thousand dollar diamond necklace and say it was _**nothing**_ and give

her that beautiful smile and she'd be in love again. Besides, Kristen would tell herself, _**I'm**_ his main chick, _**I'm **_the one he calls every morning

and night, _**I'm **_the one he's taking to prom, _**ME **_not them _**ME**_. Kristen Loved Kemp and she knew that he loved her, so why did smelling some

girl's gross perfume on his shirt every time he came to pick her up to go somewhere make her sick? Kristen reached out covering his eye's with

her hands "guess who?" she giggled her long dirty blond hair swinging behind her in its long high pony tail. "Hmmm let me guess….mom?"

Kemp joked turning around and kissing her on the lips lightly, her arms around his neck now and his wrapped around her waist bringing her

close. "I hope you don't do this with your mom" Kristen laughed, Kemp grinned and slumped down onto the old oak-Massie's tree-bringing her

down with him, She loved that Kemp had waited for her here knowing the girls would kill him if they saw a briarwood boy as they were still

known on pretty committee property. Kristen let him catch her and smiled breathlessly- she was purely happy. That's when Ava Golds, a Barbie

look alike with fake boobs and platinum blonde hair walked up, Kristen knew her as one of Kemps many whores and she was surprised, none of

them had ever dared approach them when they were together. It was an unwritten rule. "Hey Kempy!" Ava called in a bubble gum sweet voice

that sounded like nails on a chalk board. "Answer her-Kempy" I said tilting my head and turning to face him while scooting off his lap. "Uhm

hey Anna?" Kemp said, more like it was a question. " LOL you KNOW my names Ava, you are, like so like funny like do you want to like, come over and like, have some _fun _tonight" She cackled.

"OH I KNOW this bitch did not just ask you out INFRONT of your girlfriend" I raised my voice getting up to glare at both Ava and Kemp. "What

did you just call me?" Ava shrieked, I stepped forward making sure to get in her face, "did I stutter?" I asked her, Ava then seemed to be

compensating punching me in the face but instead she settled on " your just mad because Kemp doesn't really like you- your all a show for his

parents, you call me a bitch well guess what? You're not sexy enough for Kemp and I BET I see him at my place tonight!" She yelled at me, "

That's not true and bitch even if it was- who gets the surprise trips to LA on his private jet? Or the Ski days in aspen? Who gets the Expensive

cars and jewelry as gifts even while where sophomores-ME, I DO, I'm his main chick and he'd pick me over you any day, and if we were adults

in the real world who would get the ring-ME not you, so get the fuck over yourself and away from my boyfriend!" Kristen yelled at her, by this

time the entire courtyard was listening and the pretty committee was now flanking me as back up. Ava looked ready to cry but then she

smirked and attempted strutting (she looked like a walrus with a needle it its side) over to him. Through the entire scene Kemp had slowly

began to back up ready to make a run for it but had stopped when I made that whole , " I'm a gold digger but you're a whore" speech. In his

defense he was obviously surprised when she grabbed his face and kissed him, but then I think he forgot where he was because he started

kissing back, His hands roaming her body. I was enraged-more enraged then when Alicia went all Jazmine Sullivan on Josh's car (Carrie

Underwood is SO over done) The light blue orbs in my eyes grew dark and I growled, finally snapping I pounced on Ava, Drawing my fist back

to punch her in the face, I was sitting on her so she couldn't move, My legs on either lids of her and one hand on her neck. I got in at least

three punches before Kemp drew me off her. "What the fuck was that Kristen? She was just being friendly!" Kemp yelled exasperated. "That's

not what I call friendly. You know what Kemp-I'm done, it's either me or your whores-choose." Kristen said lowering her voice to a whisper so

only Kemp could hear it. Silence. Kemp didn't answer. They stood there a good five minutes and he said nothing, finally Kristen spoke again. "

you've made your choice-I just hope you can live with it" Kristen said softly, turning and walking away slowly because in a way she hoped he

would call out to her and say, " Kristen comeback I love you-I choose you" but he never did. Kemp never did.

* * *

_**Hope you liked that chapter, it was Dylan and Kristen centric with touches of Chris and Kemp, 5 reviews for next chap.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**TotallyAlpha**_


End file.
